


Paris

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, France - Freeform, excusez moi, kanaruby fluff for once, my french is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Ruby and Dia visit France and Ruby spots a very pretty waitress at a restaurant near her hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm already late for your birthday Ruby and I know this one is short but: Happy birthday!!!!

Ruby had always dreamed of going to Paris, she never realized that one day her dream would come true though. She was sitting right in the heart of Paris, on a terrace, warm sunrays raining down on her and her sister across from her. Dia was reading a book while they waited for the waitress to come over and take their order. This had become a daily routine on their vacation, hanging out at this particularl restaurant. 

Ruby had been so insistent about eating lunch at this one particular restaurant, and not because the food was extremely good,  _ god _ it was barely good enough for Dia to sit through it for her - her sister rather ate more luxurious food, especially in rich Paris.

No, the reason Ruby was so insistent on eating at this restaurant was the stunning waitress. She stood a few tables over and was writing down things on her notepad, her pen moving faster than sound, or that’s what it seemed like. Ruby was too busy admiring her beauty though. Her beautiful blue hair was bound back in a ponytail and stopped right at her waist. She was wearing a white shirt with a black tie hanging from the collar. She had biceps which were very  _ appealing _ .

So appealing, that Ruby hadn’t even noticed that the waitress was now standing at her table, notepad in hand and attention on her. She was waiting patiently for her order. Ruby, for the millionth time that week, was at loss for words, her mouth open as she scrambled to find any French words. The waitress gave her a kind smile, chuckling at her reaction - she had gotten used to Rubý clumsy behavior.

As Ruby scrambled for French words, Dia quickly ordered for her, the usual. Ruby reached into her bag and got out a quick dictionary. She had written some sentences in them that she wanted to say today, even if it was embarrassing to say. She quickly went over the lines in her head, encouraging herself in her head. “ _ Ganbaruby! You can do this!” _

The waitress returned, putting their plates down on the table. Dia closed her book and it disappeared into her bag. She eyes Ruby and she squeaked lightly. The waitress remained, rather concerned at her.

“U-Uh.” Ruby started, peering into the book and trying to remember how Dia had told her to pronounce it. It was all so weird. She cleared her throat and in a rather high-pitched voice, she spoke.

_ “Mademoiselle, tu es très belle.” _

The waitress blinked for a couple of seconds, processing what had just happened. She brushed one of her bangs behind her ear and smiled back at her, this time, however, her smile was mischievous.

_ “Je suis Japonais. Je parle un petit peu Français. Désolé.” _

Across the table Dia snorted and then covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, she turned to the waitress and they seemed to share a moment. As if they were plotting something. Then Dia turned back to her sister, who was still dumbstruck and flipping through her dictionary to figure out what the hell had just been said.

“She’s from Japan too. She only speaks a little French, like me. She’s been able to listen to our conversations every day.” Ruby stared at the waitress for a good couple of seconds, then back at Dia, then back at the waitress. She felt her face heat up, the waitress had been able to listen in on their conversation. So even when she had been calling her pretty….even when she had been calling her sexy? Ah, that’s soooo embarrassing!

“My manager doesn’t want me speaking my native language with the customers. But…” The waitress pushed the notebook under one arm and bend her knees a little so she could whisper into Ruby’s ear.

“I get off at three, you should come by around then, ask for Kanan if I’m not around. I’ll wait for you.” Kanan stood up-right again, scribbling down something on her notebook now before turning on her heel and heading off to inside the restaurant, relaying more orders to the kitchen staff.

Ruby sat there in shock for the next ten minutes, not knowing exactly what had happened.

Across the table, Dia was simply snickering softly, stuffing her face with French cuisine and enjoying the food for once without complaining.


	2. Meeting

Ruby swore she had never been so nervous in her life as she was right now. She was standing outside the little restaurant they had lunch at before. She had asked Dia about clothing advice, but her sister simply said that she shouldn’t get changed. After all, her _date_ wouldn’t have any time to get changed either. That kind of excited Ruby honestly. The waitress - Kanan - looked handsome in the shirt she was wearing before. The way she rolled up her sleeves and showed her biceps. Biceps which were to drool over.

But no! Ruby couldn’t let her mind get clouded now, not before her special date with Kanan! This was Paris, the city of romance, it was now or never! So for the first time in what felt like forever, Ruby actually made her way inside of the restaurant rather than helplessly stand around outside - waiting to be noticed.

The door opened and the loud ‘ _ding’_ of the bell clinking against the door caused one of the maids to turn her head in her direction, unfortunately for Ruby, it was not Kanan. A woman that seemed to be around her sister’s age approached her. She had bright blonde hair and golden eyes, not something you’d see around a lot but Ruby guessed it was appropriate for the city they were in.

The way the woman looked at Ruby kind of reminded her of a cat, caring but sly and full of mischief. Her heartbeat increased and she tensed up.

 _“Oh~la~la~ Tu es une shiny fille~”_ The woman was wearing an apron over a white shirt much like Kanan, but instead of biceps, the woman had a rather prominent rack to show off. Ruby tried her best not to blush at the sight when the woman leaned over with a devious smirk, giving Ruby a full eye of her chest. The woman reached over to twiddle a finger into the red-heads hair. She played with Ruby’s hair a little, making the younger Kurosawa extremely uncomfortable. Because of this, the red-head took a step back and collided with another customer who was coming in behind her.

“A-Ah! Uh- How do I say it? _P-Pardon?_ ” Ruby muttered nervously. Oh no. this was exactly the worst possible scenario for her right now.

If the waitress had ears they would perk up at the sound of Japanese. She turned Ruby around swiftly to face the customer and swung an arm over her shoulder, pretending to have known her for years. Ruby tensed up even more but stayed quiet. She didn’t want to ruin the plan or cause a fit.  

 “ _Ah, excusez madame. Mon ami est maladroit._ ” After that the other customer simply proceeded into the other half of the restaurant, taking a window seat and only sending curious glances their way. The waitress moved her arm away from Ruby and the girl slowly calmed down again.

“You must be Ruby~ Ah what a pretty _belle~_ ” Ruby blinked again upon hearing the girl speak. Wait. what just happened.

“You’re Japanese?”

“Only half but _oui_ ~ but should that really come as a surprise. You’ve already met someone here who speaks Japanese haven’t you?” The woman snickered softly. She looked around the restaurant, rocking back and forth on her feet deviously. Ruby couldn’t tell what was going on in the woman’s head, but she could tell it was probably nothing good.

“Ruby-chan~ Kanan-chan asked me to reserve a seat for you. I believe it was table two outside, the one you usually have for lunch if I’m not mistaken? You should wait for her there. She’ll be out in just a minute.” The woman gave her a warm smile and then turned on her heel. She passed two iron doors and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Ruby dazed to herself and the numerous around of customers. More than a few questions filled her mind: _Who_ was this woman, what was her connection to Kanan and how did she learn of her name?

Confused, she made her way outside again and to the table she usually sat at with Dia during lunch. The thought of her sharing this table soon with not Dia, but Kanan, excited her greatly. She dropped her bag down on the ground next to the table and took a seat. She picked up the sign that read ‘ _réservé_ ’ and placed it to the side. Now she would just have to wait for Kanan.

She had to admit she had come way too early. She had asked Dia over and over what the right time to leave would be and even now, she was still way too early. She checked her watch again for what felt like the millionth time and as she did, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. The sudden touch startled her so much she almost jumped out of her chair and into the air. The person behind her seemed a little started as well, more so by the ‘pigiiii’ Ruby let out after the touch. The sound had attracted the attention of many of the customers around them as well, who were now shooting glances and glares into the pair’s direction.

“A-Ah Ruby-chan. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Kanan walked to the other side of the table and took a seat across from Ruby. The first thing Ruby took in was Kanan’s appearance. She was absolutely stunning.

Much like Dia had mentioned, her date didn't have time to change into anything different. The apron had been removed and now only the white t-shirt with rolled up sleeves remained. (and her black skinny jeans but those weren’t important.) Ruby had a clear view of Kanan’s toned body, all to herself. Well, herself and the people around them.

“How did you learn my name?” Ruby asked immediately. It had been a thought bothering her ever since the sly woman inside had used it. Ruby tilted her head, waiting for a response.

“I have...my connections.” Kanan started. One of her hands started to nervously play with the rolled-up sleeve, pulling at the fabric lightly. “Let’s just say that I know more about you than you think, and not in a creepy way. More as in the, ‘ _I thought you were kinda cute so I wanted to know more about you_ ’, kinda way.”

Wait, what? Had Kanan just called her cute? What?

“Huh?”

“I-It’s kind of embarrassing to admit but when I heard you talk about me to your sister. I felt, kind of relieved almost. Happy that my crush on you wasn’t one-sided, you know? You’re just...really cute. And I couldn’t help but notice you the first time you came here. I wanted to get to know you better but I didn't know if you felt the same. After all, I'm just a simple waitress.“

Ruby’s face was as red as her hair at this point. All the butterflies that were in her stomach had simultaneously started flapping their wings like crazy. She squeaked softly, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth to silence herself. She didn’t want to create even more attention. Kanan seemed flustered too, her cheeks a noticeable pink. Cute.

“I guess this is what you could call a summer crush heh.”

“I-I guess,” Ruby muttered out, she just wanted to curl up in a corner and slowly fade out of existence. This was all so _embarrassing_ to her. She was sitting in Paris, in the city of her dreams and also the city of romance, across from a girl that could very well appear in her dreams. This had to be more than a coincidence.

“I was thinking I could show you around the city a little tonight and then take you out for dinner. I actually have some plans and arrangements I need to make today still, if that’s okay? I want to get to know you better though,” Kanan said while she reached into the pocket of her front shirt, retrieving a small notepad and a pen. She quickly started scribbling down something and tore the first paper off, turning it and pushing it in Ruby’s direction.

“This is my number and where I live with my roommate. However, _I_ want to pick _you_ up tonight. So, I’d like to know your room number.” Kanan waited eagerly, eyes glancing up at Ruby and waiting for a response.

“Shouldn’t you ask for my hotel first?”

“Oh please Ruby-chan~. You and your sister practically radiate wealth. I know exactly what hotel you’re staying at. So please, your room number.”

Ruby had to admit, her sister could very well come-off as someone from a wealthy and noble family, which wasn’t far from the truth. Was is it really that noticeable though? Was she radiating wealth too? It was her perfume, wasn’t it? Yeah, it probably was.

That and that 200,- euro skirt you’re wearing Ruby but let’s not mention that.

“ _Anywaaaay…_?” Kanan let her voice trail off, tapping the notepad impatiently.

“450.”

Kanan scribbled it down, a smirk forming on her lips. “The suite on the top floor. Good choice. Says something about your bank account, Miss Kurosawa.” Ruby blinked again, how did Kanan know her last name? What did this girl know about her? It was getting kind of creepy.

She watched as Kanan got up from her chair, notepad still in hand.

“I’ll see you tonight then. I’ll pick you up at eight precise, be ready. Oh and wear something you’re wearing now, cute.” That grin on Kanan’s lips kind of reminded Ruby of the grin the woman inside the restaurant had given her. Maybe they were closer than Ruby expected.

The woman passed by her, giving her a mischievous wink before heading back inside of the restaurant.

Ruby sat there, stunned. Her heart was beating so fast she legit thought she was going into cardiac arrest. “...C-Cute…” Was the only thing that left her mouth as she got up and made her way back to the hotel. Her thoughts only on one thing - no - one person, Kanan.

Then, she looked down at the paper Kanan had handed her before and checked the address.

Ohara hotels, room number 342. The same hotel she was staying at.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be 3 parts hahah

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this multi-chapter because I like the thought of foreign student! Kanan dragging Ruby through Paris and taking her to disneyland.


End file.
